The present disclosure relates generally to the field of content distribution systems and methods including but not limited to content distribution systems and methods for in-flight or passenger entertainment systems.
Content, such as video content, audio content, menus, schedules, or other graphics, is delivered from a source to a user unit for viewing or listening by a user. For example, a passenger entertainment system can provide a variety of content including but not limited to web pages, entertainment guides, video-on-demand, audio-on-demand, near video-on-demand, and digital audio and video broadcasts to a passenger in a vehicle. The passenger entertainment system, e.g., an in-flight entertainment (IFE) system, can deliver content via some wired or wireless communication networks to entertainment units disposed in the back portion of the passenger seats.
Each entertainment unit at the passenger seats can include a user interface, a video screen, a speaker or headphone jack, and a processing unit. The passengers can select content for viewing or listening via the user interface. The processing unit provides the content to the video screen, speaker, and/or head phone jack.
The content is generally provided from a head end of the network associated with the entertainment units. In conventional systems, distributing content throughout the network can require a significant amount of time, especially when large amounts of content is being made available for consumption by users. Further, ensuring that each user has access to the appropriate content and that all of the appropriate content is available to the user can require additional amounts of significant time in conventional systems.
Thus, there is a need for entertainment systems and methods that provide more efficient distribution of content. Further, there is a need for a content distribution system and method that efficiently delivers content to a seat entertainment unit. Further still, there is a need for an in-flight entertainment system and method that loads content according to an efficient model. There is further a need for a content distribution system and method that allows faster distribution of content. Further still, there is a need for a content distribution system that accurately delivers a set of assets to target units in an efficient manner.